Parfum de Myosotis
by Kaleiya
Summary: Arc UA : Autour des fleurs : OS 4 et dernier. Leur histoire commença par un bouquet de fleurs et ce fut un autre qui scella officiellement leur lien.


Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia ne m'appartient pas

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Titre : Parfum de Myosotis

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Arc UA : Autour des fleurs

Note : Dernier OS de cet arc. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents.

* * *

><p><strong>Parfum de Myosotis (1)<strong>

C'était leur deuxième jour de leur lune de miel en cette fin du mois de juin et, honnêtement, Yuri n'avait pas envie que la semaine se termine, très certainement parce que cela devait faire vingt bonnes minutes qu'il était dans la baignoire remplie d'eau chaude de leur suite, regardant paresseusement les pétales de roses (2) qui flottaient tandis que sa tête était posée contre l'épaule de celui qui était son époux depuis seulement trois jours. Il savourait bien cet instant car tous deux avaient pu à peine se voir avant le mariage, étant trop occupés avec leur travail, l'organisation de cet évènement… et leurs enterrements de vie de garçon respectifs.

Honnêtement, il avait dû maudire au moins quinze fois Judith – il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté de la choisir pour être son témoin – qui avait trouvé très drôle de lui faire vendre des feuilles de papier toilette dans la rue… en étant habillé d'une robe de mariée qui devait certainement être un déguisement et dont il se serait bien passé – son amie avait sorti comme argument que vu que personne n'aurait ce vêtement le jour J, autant faire ça au moment où il pouvait encore profiter de sa vie d'homme libre.

Il s'était donc juré de faire en sorte que ce soit elle qui attrape le bouquet afin d'augmenter ses chances de pouvoir lui rendre la politesse.

Pour ce qui était de la cérémonie, ils avaient juste invité leurs familles et leurs amis proches, ce qui était amplement suffisant. Tous deux portaient un smoking, blanc pour Flynn et noir pour Yuri, et il avait accepté d'être celui qui porterait le bouquet, une composition florale de lys blancs (3), chrysanthèmes éclatants (4), quelques brins de véroniques (5) et, la petite touche surprenante, des œillets rouges (6). Les alliances, toutes deux en or blanc, avaient été échangées une fois leurs vœux prononcés puis, une fois sortie de la mairie, ils faillirent se faire ensevelir sous la montagne de riz qui leur était jetée dessus, au point qu'ils furent plus que ravis de pouvoir souffler un peu dans leur voiture durant le trajet jusqu'à la salle des fêtes.

La décoration de l'endroit était simple avec des ballons blancs et noirs, des nappes blanches, des orchidées panachées (7) au milieu des tables… Un ensemble épuré mais élégant. Ils ne voulaient pas en faire des tonnes à ce niveau et avaient plutôt misé sur un repas digne de ce nom. Et pour le dessert, une pièce montée au chocolat noir et crème vanille recouverte d'une pâte à sucre blanche et de nombreuses fleurs de toutes les couleurs, elles aussi faites en sucre – si lui s'était montré très gourmand, il n'avait pas été étonné de voir son conjoint laisser de côté les éléments présents sur le gâteau vu qu'il n'était pas un grand amateur de sucré.

Quant à la partie où ils faisaient la fête… On pouvait facilement dire que beaucoup s'étaient lâchés sur la piste de danse.

Bien entendu, les jeunes mariés avaient ouvert le bal dans un slow… un peu maladroit vu que Yuri, peu habitué à ce genre de danses, avait malencontreusement marché deux ou trois fois sur le pied de son partenaire qui avait souffert en silence. Puis arrivèrent des danses plus rythmées où Judith, dans sa robe bleu roi au décolleté vertigineux, avait fait tourner les têtes de tous les célibataires présents, en particulier Raven qui avait tenté toute la nuit de l'inviter dans un tango endiablé. Estelle avait réussi à convaincre Rita de la rejoindre pour une chanson mais cette dernière accepta de rester un peu plus longtemps en voyant que sa meilleure amie s'amusait beaucoup – elle avait pas mal grogné quand Yuri était venu lui emprunter sa cavalière, ce qui l'avait beaucoup amusé.

La surprise de la soirée fut Sodia qui étonna tout le monde avec Flynn sur un rock où elle montra ses talents sur cette danse – tout le monde comprit ainsi pourquoi elle portait une robe rouge et blanche style années 50 – et qui lui rappela que du temps où son conjoint et la jeune femme étaient en couple, ils avaient pris des cours de danse ensemble – il lui en avait d'ailleurs touché un mot après leur prestation, faisant sortir la question moqueuse « serais-tu jaloux ? » des lèvres de son époux. Juste après les applaudissements reçus, la rousse proposa au plus vieux de leurs amis d'être sa partenaire sur la prochaine musique, ce que ce dernier accepta avec grand plaisir.

Tous restèrent dormir sur place afin d'aider à tout débarrasser et nettoyer le lendemain – ils avaient d'ailleurs fait de sympathiques découvertes, notamment Estelle, celle qui parvint au final à attraper le bouquet, qui parlait en dormant et qui évoquait un rêve où elle faisait sa demande à Rita.

Le soir, après un trajet d'environ cinq heures en taxi, ils arrivèrent à leur hôtel et purent enfin profiter de leur nuit de noces ainsi que de leurs congés.

« Tu veux qu'on aille chercher un restaurant après ou tu préfères commander quelque chose ? » lui demanda son compagnon, le ramenant à la réalité.

« Faut déjà que j'ai envie de sortir de là, ce qui n'est actuellement pas le cas. » répondit Yuri en se blottissant encore plus contre Flynn. « Et je suis encore vexé que tu n'ais pas apprécié ma proposition de faire tu-sais-quoi dans la piscine de l'hôtel. »

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire de l'exhibitionnisme mais pour notre lune de miel. Et puis tu imagines si on nous avait surpris et que mes supérieurs l'apprenaient ? »

« C'était pour rire et puis si j'avais vraiment voulu me montrer aux yeux de tous dans toute ma splendeur, je serais allé sur une plage naturiste. »

« Attends… « Dans toute ma splendeur » ? Aurais-je eu une meilleure intuition en t'offrant des narcisses (8)? »

Yuri fit une brève moue à son amant avant de lui tirer la langue, faisant grandement rire ce dernier.

« Rectification : des boutons d'or (9) t'iraient bien mieux ! » s'exclama Flynn sur un ton moqueur.

« Et toi tu mériterais que je te foute la tête sous l'eau… » menaça-t-il sans vraiment parvenir à garder son sérieux.

« Je ne te savais pas si pressé de devenir veuf… »

Il rit légèrement à cette remarque avant de se relever légèrement pour embrasser brièvement son époux sur les lèvres. Cependant, celui-ci passa une main derrière sa tête, frôlant la pince qui retenait ses longs cheveux noirs en une sorte de chignon, et l'entraîna dans un baiser langoureux qu'il savoura tout le temps qu'il dura.

« Et j'ai décidé pour le dîner : on commande. » fit Yuri avec un petit sourire séducteur.

« Qu'est-ce qui a donc motivé ta décision, chéri ? » demanda Flynn avec une pointe de taquinerie vers la fin.

« Je savais que j'aurais dû ajouter une clause au contrat de mariage concernant les surnoms débiles… »

« Tu préfères mon poussin, mon chaton, mon roudoudou, mon chouchou, mon sucre d'orge… »

« Finalement, va pour chéri. »

Décidément, son homme était déchaîné depuis l'instant où ils avaient échangé les alliances. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient restés longtemps sans se voir ou encore la libération face à tous ces préparatifs qui leur avaient donné mal au crâne – bien que Yuri s'était occupé du traiteur et du choix de la pièce montée, Flynn était celui qui s'était chargé du reste, principalement après avoir dû freiner une Estelle un peu trop ambitieuse à ce niveau… De toute façon, ils avaient une semaine rien qu'à eux et il était plus que certain qu'ils allaient en profiter.

« Et tu ne m'as pas répondu. » lui rappela son conjoint. « Pourquoi ce choix de commander à manger pour ce soir ? »

« Oh ? Voyons… » commença en gardant volontairement un peu de suspense avant de se rapprocher encore plus de son compagnon afin de pouvoir lui murmurer dans l'oreille. « Il me semble que l'on n'a pas encore essayé de faire tu-sais-quoi dans la baignoire… »

L'effet fut direct : les joues de son époux prirent immédiatement une teinte pivoine et ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent encore plus sous la surprise. En remettre un peu sur le feu ne coûtait rien…

« Et puis ça nous ouvrira l'appétit… » ajouta Yuri sur un ton sensuel avant de mordiller l'oreille de Flynn.

« Tu vas être insatiable après ça… » constata celui aux cheveux blonds une fois que son partenaire se soit légèrement éloigné pour le regarder en face.

« Tant que je t'aurais pour moi tout seul, ne t'attends pas à ce que je te laisse tranquille. »

Il fut brusquement attiré dans un baiser passionné auquel il participa avec autant d'ardeur que son compagnon puis ils profitèrent pleinement de ce pur moment d'intimité… et du fait qu'ils avaient la chance d'avoir une baignoire dans la salle de bain de leur chambre d'hotêl.

* * *

><p>NB : Et oui, je n'ai pas collé Yuri en robe le jour du mariage. C'était fait exprès car j'ai soupçonné très vite que je serais attendue sur ce point. Donc il l'a juste eue pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon.<p>

1 : Le Myosotis est une fleur bleue qui doit sa symbolique à une légende médiévale. En anglais, il se nomme « Forget-me-not » qui fait lui-même écho à cela. Il signifie une fidélité éternelle et /ou un amour véritable.

2 : Oui, ceci est un putain de cliché mais vu où j'ai eu l'idée de faire ce dernier OS, ça me paraissait plus que logique.

3 : Le lys blanc a certes déjà été utilisé auparavant mais il est là pour faire clin d'œil au premier OS. Autrement, il est censé ici symboliser la virginité et la fécondité… Sauf qu'ici, c'est particulièrement ironique vu la nature du couple.

4 : Si en France le chrysanthème a, malheureusement, une connotation négative, c'est tout le contraire au Japon, pays dont cette fleur est l'emblème, et dans les autres pays d'Extrême-Orient où il symbolise la longévité et l'éternité. Dans ce contexte, il symbolise un amour durable voire éternel.

5 : La véronique, qui symbolise la fidélité, est une fleur que j'avais hésité à utiliser car je pensais me servir du Myosotis dont la symbolique est plus forte… jusqu'à ce que je constate que la période de fleuraison de cette dernière est plutôt sur le printemps. De cette façon, elle complète parfaitement le bouquet.

6 : L'œillet rouge signifie ici un amour charnel, ce qui peu paraître maladroit ou osé de ma part pour un mariage. Je l'ai aussi utilisé à cause du fait que cette fleur fait partie des superstitions théâtrales car, au XIXème siècle, quand un directeur souhaitait renvoyer une actrice, il lui offrait un bouquet d'œillets, faisant que cette fleur est à présent considérée comme portant malheur dans ce milieu.

7 : L'orchidée est une fleur symbolisant le raffinement et/ou la perfection.

8 : Le narcisse doit sa symbolique d'égocentrisme au mythe de Narcisse qui était un jeune homme d'une grande beauté et qui tomba amoureux de son reflet.

9 : Le bouton d'or signifie l'esprit d'enfance. En gros, Yuri se comporte comme un gamin.

Auteur vs persos :

Asahi : Il manque une fleur là…

Orieul : Elle avait indiqué le camélia dans ses notes. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mis ?

Kaleiya : J'en mourrais d'envie… Puis j'ai vu sa période de floraison et j'ai déchanté…

Belphégor : Ça fleurit de l'automne au printemps.

Mélissa : Et pourquoi vouloir cette fleur ? Elle signifie quoi ?

Kaleiya : Beauté parfaite ou encore fierté d'aimer.


End file.
